Blades of Konoha
by RasenganWhereTheSunDon'tShine
Summary: A long day of training is tiring, but it's not the only thing that gets you sweaty! [NaruTen] [Lemon] [SQUEE!]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: If you think I own Naruto or Tenten, your stuff is stronger than mine and I need the name of your dealer. If you think I own these situations, you're not completely smashed, and obviously need to order more inebriating liquid(s).

* * *

OoOoOoO

**Blades of Konoha**

OoOoOoO

Thunk. 

Three kunai lodged themselves into the red centers of three targets.

Fwoom!

Crack!

Yet another tree fell over, a deep spiral pattern gouged into what was left of the mutilated stump.

With a tired sigh, Tenten slowly walked over to the weapon-strewn trees in front of her, feet trudging through the dusty grass of the training ground. Her clothes were smudged with dirt and grime, her hair in disarray, and the fading sun glinted of her exposed, sweaty arms. With another sigh, face set in a grumpy frown, Tenten started dislodging her many pointy objects of death.

She stopped, however, at the small laugh of her training companion. Turning slightly, she let out a small huff of annoyance, which only served to push the blonde into full-blown laughter.

"You look cute when you're grumpy, Ten-chan."

Tenten tried to be annoyed with Naruto, like Sakura always was, but she just couldn't help feeling happy when he was around. She smiled as she felt his eyes on the back of her neck, no doubt with that special twinkle only his had. She had always loved those eyes of his, those endless pits of blue that could see into her soul.

With a small chuckle at her lack of focus, he silently walked over to her still form. She didn't even notice his presence until she felt his strong arms press against her stomach, his hot breath leaving droplets of moisture against her neck.

Tenten's breath caught in her throat. She loved it when he held her like that. Just being in Naruto's arms, feeling his muscular chest against her back, just made her feel… safe, like she was drowning in comfort.

Eyes half lidded, Tenten managed to wiggle around enough to plant a quick kiss on Naruto's smiling lips. She giggled softly as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, kissing her collarbone. The giggles turned to moans as he started suckling on her skin, moving to the top of her breast.

Before she lost herself, though, she managed to pull away from his roaming lips. It took every ounce of self-control not to start ripping his clothes off right there in the training field.

"N-not now, N-Naruto-kun. I'm s-still all sweaty. L-Let me at least get cleaned up first," she managed to breath out, her mind barely functioning after what he had just put her through. With a soft smile, he just pulled her small form closer.

Leaning slightly, he whispered in her ear.

"Where going to get sweaty afterwards anyway, why bother getting clean now?" His tongue darted out of his mouth, grazing her earlobe. He could feel her body shiver at his touch.

Tenten couldn't take anymore. Grabbing a handful of his black T-shirt, she pulled his face around, her lips claiming his. Her eyes closed by themselves, and she could feel her tongue graze his upper teeth, taunting him. Before Naruto could react, she pulled away, and licked his earlobe, gaining the same response from him. Grabbing tightly to his shoulders, she leaned forward.

"We can't very well do it here, now can we?"

With a seductive grin, Naruto reached out with his chakra. In a bright flash of yellow light, the couple appeared in Naruto's bedroom.

Not wasting any time, Tenten pounce on Naruto, plunging their lips together, her tongue exploring every part of his mouth as they kicked their sandals off. Naruto gladly obliged, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. When the kiss broke apart, both pairs of lips were red and swollen, and there was a small trail of spittle at the corner of Tenten's mouth.

Grabbing her waist, Naruto flopped her down on the bed, eliciting a yelp as he landed on top of her, though it was quickly stifled by her moans as his tongue flicked across her exposed neck. He continued to suck and nip at her flesh until he pulled away a few minutes later, leaving a flustered Tenten releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

As she looked into his twinkling eyes, she could only stare as she tried to regain her breath.

"I love you, Ten-chan."

Shocked out of her revere, she quickly pressed her lips against his, gently biting his lower lip for a moment, before letting her head drop back to his bed.

"I love you more."

With a brilliant smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Naruto rolled Tenten over him, until she was straddling his stomach, barely unaware of his throbbing erection. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, he whispered, "We'll see about that!"

With a small giggle, Tenten helped him wiggle the shirt over her shoulders, revealing her black, lacey bra. As soon as her shirt made it over her head, she felt his lips meet hers, felt the warmth of his love flow to her stomach. She could feel the heat building inside her, and longed for more.

Naruto's hands roamed her back, even squeezing her rear, which only made the heat grow. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, his hands move up towards her bra strap, and with speed that only came with practice, unbuckled the only thing between him and her perfect breasts, all the while continuing their passion-filled kiss.

Relinquishing his hold on her mouth, Tenten could feel him move along her cheek and down to her neck, lingering on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She moaned, urging him towards her pert nipples. Smiling into her flesh, Naruto let his mouth trail lower, his tongue stopping just above the pink of her breast, prolonging the agony. With a frustrated sigh of ecstasy, Tenten arched her back, forcing her breasts into his face. Moaning, she felt her nipple being enveloped by wetness, pulled deeper into his mouth as he sucked harder. Her back arched further and her toes clenched as she felt her other breast in his hand, her pebbled nipple being twisted between his thumb and forefinger. Letting out a cry, she could feel her orgasm coming.

She let out a sigh of disappointment as her lover let go of her breasts, moving to her navel instead. She could feel his tongue on her stomach, sliding back and forth, as he unbuttoned her pants. With a quick motion, Naruto pulled her pants and black panties down to her ankles, and Tenten removed them completely with a soft flick of her foot. Smiling slightly, she spread her legs as she felt his lips move to her inner thighs, exposing her drenched pink folds to him.

Moving up once more, his tongue danced around her wet sex, taunting her. Unable to take the longing, Tenten grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing him between her legs. As his tongue snaked around her opening, she could feel electricity shoot down her spine, the heat inside her building exponentially. She felt his tongue suddenly shoot inside her, squirming wildly, and, with a scream of passion, felt herself climax as her body writhed at the waves of pleasure washing over her.

Naruto felt his face smashed against her wet folds as she came, he could taste her as she exploded hot liquid into his waiting mouth. With a small smile, he lifted his head from between her legs, his golden hair sliding from her limp hands. As she lay panting, he shrugged his jacket off, and then lifted his sweaty shirt over his head. Throwing the damp clothing on the floor, he gently kissed Tenten on the cheek, savoring her content mewl at the contact. Making soft cooing noises into her ear, Naruto lay down beside her naked body, kicking off his pants, which landed haphazardly on his dresser.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Eyes still half lidded, Tenten turned to her lover, laying a quick peck on his lips, tasting herself along with him. She smiled slightly.

"D-Don't ever stop!"

With a chuckle, Naruto removed his last article of clothing, slowly leaning in to capture her mouth in his. He felt his lips part to allow her total access to his mouth, which she gladly accepted. Hanging on every moan, he moved his body over hers, giving her a view of his pulsing member for the first time. With a smile, she gently pushed him onto his back, his manhood standing straight in the air. Moving her body down, she positioned herself so that her breast barely touched the head of his penis.

"You did me, so it's only fair that I do you."

Before he had a chance to respond, Naruto felt his member being pushed into her mouth. Wet saliva trailed down as her head bobbed faster and faster, going lower each time. He could feel himself in her throat, her slick lips softly pressing at his pelvis every time her head lowered. He could feel his manhood growing harder with every motion she made.

With a stiff moan, his member stiffened, jerking as he released a torrent of his seed into her mouth. Tenten's eyes widened slightly as she tasted his hot semen, before swallowing the wildly spraying liquid. When the spurting died down, she let go of Naruto's member, seductively licking a stray trail of white leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Taking advantage of her moment of stillness, Naruto once more wiggled his way onto Tenten, pressing her into the bed as he panted, propping himself up on his elbows. He kissed the tip of her nose, smiling, which earned him a longing mewl. Smiling wider than every, he positioned himself over her, the head of his penis rubbing against her wildly dripping sex. With a small nod from Tenten, he slowly pushed himself inside her, no more than an inch at first. He pulled out just as slowly, giving her time to adjust to the feeling. At Tenten's moan of desire, he began thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster.

She could feel her muscles tense and relax, the rhythmic pumping between her legs, the wave of bliss flowing through her body. It was almost too much to bear. Her entire body seemed to heat up; she could feel her slippery skin sliding against his, sweat pouring off her flesh. He drove himself into her, faster, harder, each time greater than the last. With a final scream, Tenten succumbed to her orgasm, her body bucking wildly. Feeling the walls of her member constrict around him, Naruto let loose his own climax, filling her with the wet heat of his seed.

As both collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent, they remained joined. After a few moments, Tenten felt Naruto slowly draw his manhood out of her. With a content sigh, the two lovers turned to look at each other, smiling. A soft "I love you," was exchanged, and the two felt the other's hot breath against their face before falling asleep, exhausted.

OoOoOoO

Thunk.

Three kunai lodged themselves into the red centers of three targets.

Fwoom!

Crack!

Yet another tree fell over, a deep spiral pattern gouged into what was left of the mutilated stump.

Back at the same training field, Naruto and Tenten were training once more. Feeling the heat of the sun begin to fade, Tenten looked up to find the first stars peeking out of the inky gray. Turning to Naruto, she noticed that he was staring right at her.

She knew that look in his eyes.

With a winning smile, she sauntered towards him, deliberately swinging her hips with each step. Grabbing on to his chest with one hand, she wiggled her fingers down the front of his pants, where she could feel his member hardening.

With another seductive smile, she gently squeezed his erection and said, "What do you think about going to my place so I can help you out with that?"

Flashing a foxy grin, two shadow clones poofed into existence next to the original, and in unison they said, "I guess you're going to have to help all three of us, ne Ten-chan?"

With a giggle and a blush, Tenten let herself be swept into the arms of the love of her life, and they all disappeared in a bright yellow flash.

OoOoOoO

**To Be Continued **

OoOoOoO

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! The _**FIRST**_ Naru X Ten oneshot lemon _**EVER**_ published on FF! SQUEE! 

If you liked my first story, send me reviews! If I don't receive reviews, I'll have nothing to bake cookies with! And if I don't get my cookies, I'll _HUNT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME!_ Thanks!

I hate it when people don't edit their work. As such, I don't want to be a hypocrite. If there's something wrong with my story, _TELL ME! Thx! - _Peter


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Naruto and Tenten are gods. They rule all. I am young adult writing porn. I rule nothing. But I am man! Cook meat on fire! Fire good!

* * *

OoOoOoO

**Blades of Konoha**

**Part 2: The Magic of Kage Bunshin**

OoOoOoO

_With a giggle and a blush, Tenten let herself be swept into the arms of the love of her life, and they all disappeared in a bright yellow flash._

Tenten arrived at her front door a moment later, her face flushed and her breath hitched at the thought of her awaiting bedroom. Clawing at her pockets with a frantic haste, she managed to fish her key out of her pocket, unlock the door, and hurl herself inside before soundly kissing the first Naruto she could grab.

Moaning into his wet lips, she vaguely noted that the Narutos were herding her towards the couch. Gently sitting, she felt the soft suede against the backs of her legs. Everything she owned seemed so coarse when she compared it to Naruto.

Stroking his hair, still slightly damp from sweat, she moaned louder. Everything about him was so hot, so amazing… she couldn't describe him. Pulling him towards her for a moment, she pressed her forehead against his and pulled away from his face. His eyes were half lidded, as if he was blinking sleep from his eyes. Smiling at his expression, Tenten pushed him down onto the couch beside her, situating herself on his lap. She had always felt at home on his lap; it made her feel safe, and always aroused him nicely.

She wasn't disappointed, as she could quickly feel his manhood hardening against her. The two clones, which had idly stood until now, were fidgeting as they looked at the scene before them. Smirking at the lust in their eyes, Tenten trailed kisses across Naruto's jaw, leaving a slick trail to his neck. He shuddered slightly as her teeth pressed into the sensitive flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulders.

Unable to hold back any longer, Naruto started kissing her neck as well, working his way slowly down, trailing her soft skin with his tongue. Noting that she wasn't wearing a bra, he smirked to himself. Grabbing the top edge of her shirt in his teeth, he wiggled his lips down her breast, stopping just short of her pebbled nipple.

Her breath rattling in her chest, Tenten gazed down at Naruto, who only grinned in response. Still smirking, he lowered his mouth until it was poised directly above the soft bud, and then let out a hot breath. Tenten could feel the droplets of moisture clinging to her skin, goosebumps forming all over her body. It was the most infuriating, wonderful thing she could ever describe, forever taunting her.

"Please…" she managed to say, drawing out the word, her breath coming in quicker and quicker puffs.

At her longing moan, Naruto's tongue flicked out, roughly poking her nipple. Clenching her teeth, Tenten pushed herself into him begging for more. But he withdrew quickly, slowly working his way back up to her lips.

Through the passionate kiss, she couldn't form words, but the pleading whine was enough for Naruto. Reaching under her shirt with one hand, he rubbed the small of her back, twirling his fingers over her skin as he felt her back arch at the touch. His other hand quickly undid the zipper on his jacket and was quickly pulled through its sleeve.

Tugging lightly at her lower lip, Naruto broke the kiss, quickly pulling his other arm out of his sleeve and his undershirt over his head. He watched as Tenten also pulled her top off, marveling at how the quick action seemed to take an infinitely-too-large amount of time.

Before she could discard the clothing in her hands, Tenten felt Naruto's mouth against her breast again, warming her hard nipple in his mouth. Gasping, she barely felt her shirt slipping from her fingers to the floor.

Moving his tongue in quick circles, Naruto's hand went to her free breast, squeezing and pinching, eliciting more moans from the lovely brunette. Moving his head while he continued to massage her breast, he trailed kisses down her stomach and navel, licking as much skin as he could find.

Finally coming to the edge of her pants, he pulled his hand away from her breast and deftly undid the clasp and zipper holding her pants up, and just as easily slips them off her slender legs. Left in naught but her wet panties, Naruto could easily see the juices rolling down her thighs. With barely a thought, his pants were gone as well.

In nothing but his underwear as well, Tenten could easily see how his stiff member was, pushing against the restrictive fabric. Twisting her body to try to remove his last article of clothing, she realized that her arms were being held down, preventing her from moving.

Turning her head, she could see the two shadow clones, now clad in nothing but boxers as well, softly gripping her arms, lust in their eyes. Glancing back to the original Naruto, he grinned a foxy grin at her.

"Now, now, we can't have that!" Still grinning, he touched his fingers to the fabric of her panties.

Tenten couldn't stop the quick spasms that shook her legs as he stroked her slit through the soaked cloth. She tried to grab at his hand, to push him inside her, but the clones held her down. When she bucked her hips, his hand simply moved with her, never changing the soft pressure. Her body glistened with sweat as she panted, begging him with her eyes.

With deliberate slowness, his fingers deviated from their path, catching the edge on her panties. Pulling them to the side, his fingers resumed their taunting, but Tenten gasped at the feel of flesh against flesh, pushing her hips towards him as her toes curled and her back arched.

Naruto smiled at her expression, watching her drift close to orgasm. Pulling his fingers back, he watched her lidded eyes clench in frustration, and she sent him a lust-filled glare. Laughing softly at the not-so-intimidating look, he removed her panties, leaving her naked flesh glistening in the light. Gently touching her clitoris with his index, slowly trailing the finger, slick with her juices, down and past her womanhood, until it rested just over her anus. Eyes widening as she realized what he had been doing, Tenten barely had a moment to prepare before she felt him gently push his finger against the puckered hole.

Slowly drawing him in, she felt her breath hitch as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper inside her. Every time his finder moved, her body would clench and unclench, sending waves of pleasure through her. Naruto slowly drew his finger out of her, letting her anus relax, before pushing into her again, with two fingers this time.

After a small flinch of pain, Tenten once again felt herself immersed in Naruto's ministrations, her mind slowly clouding once again. Seeing this, Naruto once again removed his fingers, leaving Tenten panting in near-ecstasy.

Pulling his boxers off, Tenten watched Naruto's member jerk, as if in anticipation. Sitting up slightly from her position on the couch, Naruto placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, placing he's butt against his stomach. She could feel hot sweat against his rippling muscles, reveling in the contact.

Looking down, Tenten could see his thick manhood between her legs, and closed her eyes as he started to rub the length of his dick against her hot slit. Quickly slippery, Naruto once again lifted Tenten up, positioning his now-slick member against her second hole.

Whereas his fingers had filled her, his cock felt impossibly large, as if she would split at any second. She could feel herself stretching as he slowly pushed his manhood inside her. She could hear a muffled shout, and vaguely wondered if it was her who had screamed.

His pelvis pressing against her, Naruto started to draw himself out, beginning the rhythmic sequence. It started slowly at first, Tenten moaning loudly in pain and ecstasy, the two shadow clones kneading her breasts as he original quickened the pace. Faster and faster he moved, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoing through the room. He could feel her womanhood dripping down onto his balls, mixing with his sweat.

Her eyes clenched shut; Tenten thrust her body towards him every time he pushed into her, every pore in her body screaming with the white-hot pressure. The pressure knotted together, ever growing, until it wouldn't be contained any longer. Spasming wildly, her juice flowed out of her, dripping down her legs in a torrent of hot fluid.

As Naruto slowed his thrusts and pulled out of her body, Tenten recovered enough to sit up more, looking at Naruto apologetically. At his questioning eyebrow, she said simply:

"You didn't get to cum inside me."

While she had expected something, a devilish smirk was not one of them. With a soft chuckle, Naruto said, "Well, we'll have to fix that, wont we?"

Tenten's eyes widened again as she felt herself lifted over his throbbing member once more, before smiling widely as she noticed the two clones, now devoid of any clothing, move to the top and bottom of the original. Settling her anus around Naruto's manhood again, she gasped as the first clone poked the head of his dick against the entrance to her sex. Sitting with the Naruto under her fully inside, she pushed against the clone as much as she could, driving his member deep inside.

Arching backwards at the feeling of two cocks, she looked at the up-side-down image of the second clone, standing slightly to her side. Smiling drunkenly as she thought about what was going to happen, she could do nothing more than open her mouth. She wasn't disappointed, as the clone pushed his manhood against her tongue.

Moaning against her neck, Naruto started to thrust into her ass again, grinding against her every time he pumped his body forward. The first clone also started to drive himself into her, pushing until he could go no further, frantically pounding against her. Tenten moved her head with every thrust, driving the pulsing member in her mouth deeper and deeper.

Every thrust felt like an orgasm to her, each greater than the last. It felt like she had no insides at all, and that the only things that filled her were the three cocks, each battling for dominance, grinding against each other. It was thrilling, addictive almost. Here nerves were screaming at the battle inside her, and she screamed as well, though the member sliding in and out of her mouth muffled it.

When all of the motions increased in fervor, her body couldn't take it any more, and her muscles rippled as another orgasm tore through her. But this time, unlike all other times, Naruto didn't stop: instead of slowing down, her orgasm seemed to spur him on to new levels. She could feel every movement, every touch of skin as her sensitivity exploded throughout her body. Every thrust from her lover seemed like eternity, lingering inside her, pounding pleasure throughout her body.

The tempo increased, perspiration shining on every inch of skin, brown and blond hair flinging droplets of sweat flying with every shake. She could feel the fire in her again, spreading from her stomach to her toes, then her fingers, before exploding in a world of light, all time losing meaning. She could feel herself tighten her womanhood as her body jerked, could barely keep herself from biting down on the cock sliding into her throat.

And still Naruto kept pushing, each pumping his manhood furiously inside her. Tenten reacted instinctively to each thrust, unable even to control her limbs. Her eyes were half lidded and cloudy, unseeing in the dominating ecstasy of sex. Barely conscious, but experiencing things she didn't think possible, Tenten kept going, fighting to stay awake. Every sense was overloaded: every touch was like fire, every sound an explosion, the world constantly flickering. The bitter saltiness of the pre-cum in her mouth was like the first food she had every tasted, and the overwhelming smell of Naruto filled her head.

She could feel herself screaming against his member, the vibrations rolling through her chest strengthening the thrusts. The Naruto underneath her grabbed her breasts, twisting her nipples between his fingers as he thrust faster and wilder. Losing control of themselves, the three Narutos came together, filling her with hot semen.

She felt it pool inside of her, burning hot and wildly churning. She tasted it, the flavor forever etched into her memory, as her lips were pressed against his pelvis, the last hot spurts emptying into her stomach. Everything but the heat of his cum ceased to exist, overpowering her, until her third orgasm wracked her body and she blacked out.

The three Narutos lay there, panting heavily, and the two clones quickly dispelled themselves. For a moment, Naruto was still, catching his breath and reveling in the weight of Tenten on top of him. When he had mustered enough strength, he lifted Tenten off of his limp member, shining with her juices. Moving her to a more comfortable position, he gazed at her sleeping form.

She looked completely spent, every part of her relaxed. Noticing that her face and hair were covered in semen, Naruto managed to carefully remove himself from under her. It probably didn't matter anyway; he doubted that anything would wake her for a good 12 hours, kunoichi or not. Smiling at the thought as he grabbed a pair of towels, he headed back to find her gnawing on the couch in her sleep. Unable to completely stifle his laugh, he pried her face away from the cushion and cleaned her as best as he could without getting her into the shower. Using the clean towel, he dried her off so that she wouldn't get cold, and then proceeded to do the same for himself. After all, there was not point in going to bed sweating a river when you could dry off before passing out.

Tossing the now-used towels aside, Naruto wiggled his fingers under Tenten's prone form, lifting her bridal-style from the soggy couch. He smiled as she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his naked chest, sighing contentedly. Laughing as she scrunched her nose, he meandered his way to the bedroom, gently placing her down and covering her with the sheets.

Deciding that he was awake enough for the shower that she desperately needed, he quietly left the room, turned off the light, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Stepping into the hot water, he looked fondly at the spider-web cracks spreading from one of the tiles.

Ahh, it was such a wonderful way to christen a new apartment.

Smiling at the memory, he proceeded to wash away the sweat and grime from that night's lovemaking.

It was good to be alive!

OoOoOoO

**End **

OoOoOoO

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really expect to continue this story, but it's just been nagging at my mind for a while. So, I buckled down and wrote another chapter! SQUEE! 

I like saying squee way too much… (sigh)

Sadly for you, this is the end. No more surprise chapters, no more smut, just a plain old finished fic. I know, you all weep at the loss, but I don't write very much. Hell, the first 6 pages of the chapter took me 3 weeks to write._ 3 weeks!!_ I just don't have the time or energy to spend on any more fics, so unless something drastic happens to me in the next couple of weeks (i.e., I'm hit by a meteor and paralyzed from the waist down, my brain is dissected by aliens until all that remains are the parts of my brain that allow me to write fanfiction, etc.) I shall not add any more chapters.

And so… FAREWELL!!

Now, if you are reading this part of the authors note, you should know that as of directly before this number, this fic has: 4,865 words. As such, I only need to ramble on a little bit for the fic to pass the 5,000 word mark, which will be a great accomplishment for me! Yeah, I know that there are thousands of authors who write 10,000 word chapters every week, but I am most certainly not one of them! So, I bid you adieu.

If you liked the second part of my first story, send me reviews! If I don't receive reviews, I'll have nothing to play darts with! And if I can't play darts, I'll _REND THINE SOUL FROM THINE BODY TO WANDER HELL FOR ETERNITY!_ Thanks!

I hate it when people don't edit their work. As such, I don't want to be a hypocrite. If there's something wrong with my story, _TELL ME! Thx! - _Peter


End file.
